Every Open Door
by IM08
Summary: AU. Kurt is a well respected Emergency Room doctor. Officer Puckerman has a new partner, Officer Blaine Anderson, and Kurt is pretty adamant about not dating cops. Other information/warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Couldn't get this idea out of my head, so here we are. Dr!Kurt/Cop!Blaine. A few things before we start. I am pretty familiar with a lot of medical terminology/procedures but I've never worked in an ER. I've also never been a cop. So, I'm going to go off what research I can find and don't tear my head off if something isn't quite like RL. **

**That being said, Kurt _is_ a doctor in the Emergency Room, so he's going to see his fair share of blood, bodily fluids, and death. And I apologize for the mentioned character death in this chapter. It's pretty crucial to the story. **

* * *

><p>Kurt pulled off his glasses and rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hand. He blinked slowly a few times to clear the blurriness in his vision and slid his glasses back on. He was <em>exhausted<em>. He could feel the weariness in his bones. Thirty six hours of _hell_ and all he wanted to do was go home and sleep for days. Instead, he still had to finish his paperwork.

He flipped the page of a chart and stared blankly at the computer monitor, eyes completely unfocused. What patient was he on?

The sound of the door being slammed open startled him, his entire body jolting in his chair.

"Kurt, we need you in Trauma Three."

Kurt groaned and swung his chair around. "Rachel, I told you, I'm off. Page Mike."

Rachel shook her head and threw a pair of gloves at Kurt. "He's in Trauma Two. Double trauma just rolled in. Sorry, Kurt. We need you."

Grabbing his stethoscope off the table and swinging it around his neck, he pulled himself out of the chair and followed Rachel out of the staff room. "What do we have, Dr. Berry?"

* * *

><p>"Have you seen Puck's new partner?"<p>

"Oh my god, _yes_, and damn, is he fine."

"And his arms? Did you see his arms?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Ladies, that's not exactly appropriate conversation for the charge desk."

Tina shrugged. "Sorry, Dr. Hummel, but if you saw him, you'd agree."

"Mhm, he's _hot_."

Kurt laughed and grabbed a chart. "I don't partake in nurse's gossip, you know that. Get back to work, you two. Tina, can you get room 10 set up for an abdominal ultrasound and Santana I need a CBC, chem panel and an UA from room 16."

Santana mock saluted Kurt. "Yessir, Dr. Hummel, sir."

Tina smiled and pushed Santana towards the supply room. "Go, Santana. Good luck on that stick, too. Took me twice to get the IV and that was after Ash had her two sticks." She paused before she left the desk and turned towards Kurt. "Hey," she said softly, and rested her hand on Kurt's forearm, "have you seen Officer Anderson? He really is—"

Kurt held up his hand and shook his head. "Tina, no. You _know_ I don't date cops. So don't even start. And who says he's even gay," he ended with a whisper, darting his eyes back and forth to make sure no one was within hearing range.

"Anything's possible," Tina shrugged and reached past Kurt to grab consent paperwork. "Ask Puck, he'd probably know."

"What would Officer Puckerman know?"

Kurt groaned and shot a pleading look at Tina. "_Nothing_, Rachel. I need to go check on a patient. Tina, I believe you have something to do." He slid past Rachel and left the desk, ready to check on…he glanced at the chart again and sighed. Diarrhea for three days and vomiting. Wonderful. Some days he _really_ loved his job.

* * *

><p>And then there were days that he really, <em>really<em> loved his job. He peeled his shirt away from his body and carefully lifted it over his head. Yet another ruined shirt—no way he was going to bother trying to clean it. He sighed as he tossed it in the trash. At least he knew better than to wear designer to work. He'd cry if he got blood or in this case, vomit, on his _good_ clothes.

He felt gross and he needed a shower. Of _course_ his pager would choose that very moment to go off. He pulled it out of his pocket and as soon as he saw the numbers on the screen he immediately grabbed for a scrub top and his stethoscope. His splattered pants and shoes would have to wait.

The problem with rushing—pulling the scrub top over his head as he slammed through the door—was that he couldn't see through the tangled fabric of the top, nor did he really _care_ at this point because he had to be somewhere like, now and that caused for a rather unfortunate incident of him crashing _hard_ into a solid mass of body.

"Oh, _crap_, I'm sorry doc."

Kurt was able to at least pull his head through the right hole in the shirt and looked up, batting the hand away and scrambling to his feet. "I'm fine, excuse me," he rushed, quickly pulling his arms through the shirt and taking off towards the trauma room.

* * *

><p>"That was Dr. Kurt Hummel, in case you were curious."<p>

Blaine arched an eyebrow and tilted his head in the direction of the trauma rooms. "And _why_ would I be curious, Puck?"

Puck grinned, toothy and mischievous. "Oh, no reason. He's single, you know."

Blaine whipped his head back and looked at his partner, eyes wide. He worked his jaw a few times and pulled off his hat, running his fingers through his hair in frustration. "Puck, I'm not—"

"Hey," Puck said quietly and pulled Blaine off to the side of the hallway. "It's okay, man. I've known Hummel for _years_—I can just tell these things, by now."

"I—" Blaine sighed and pulled his hat back on. "Just, don't tell anyone at the station, okay? It's not exactly something that goes over well."

Puck clapped his hand on Blaine's shoulder. "Won't hear anything from me. We're partners now, Blaine. It's like, against my code to share partner secrets with anyone."

"Right, okay. Thanks. So," Blaine started. He glanced toward the trauma room door again. "What do we do now in a case like this?"

"We wait," Puck shrugged, fingering his belt. "Doc has to give us the okay to be able to talk to the victim. Might be a while before she wakes up, so get comfortable, Anderson."

* * *

><p>Kurt sighed and tore his gloves off, letting them fall to the floor. "Did she have any family here?"<p>

"I'll check, Dr. Hummel," Tina said quietly while she pulled up the sheet. "I can have Santana start the death kit—"

"No, not yet," Kurt shook his head. "Everything is going to have to be bagged for evidence and the police are going to want photos. I'll go find them."

"Kurt, we did everything we could."

Kurt turned and looked at Mike, who was pulling off his yellow gown and gloves. "I know. Let me know if you find out about any family, Tina. Dr. Chang can sign the death certificate."

He pushed through the doors of the trauma room and immediately spotted Puck with another officer standing next to him. _That must be his new partner, Officer Anderson_. It took a second for the realization to dawn on him. _He's the guy you crashed into_. Well, nevermind all that. "Officer Puckerman, a word?"

Puck looked up and his eyes widened. "Sure, Kurt. This is my new partner, Officer Blaine Anderson. Did she—?"

Kurt motioned for Puck and Blaine to follow him towards the door of the trauma room and stood with the two cops just outside the door. "Her injuries were extensive. We did everything we could, but she never regained consciousness and she died."

"Shit," Puck whispered under his breath, "well, Blaine. How comfortable are you with blood?"

Blaine tore his eyes away from Kurt's blood soaked scrub top and glanced at Puck. "I'm not queasy, if that's what you're asking."

"Just let one of the nurses know when you two are done so they can take care of the kit, okay?" Kurt asked. He took a quick look at himself and sighed. "I'm going to go clean up and _maybe_ get an hour of sleep."

Blaine tipped his hat in Kurt's direction and pushed the door open for Puck. "Sure thing, Dr. Hummel."

* * *

><p>"So Puck's new partner is pretty easy on the eyes."<p>

Kurt groaned and flung his head back against the back of the couch. "No, no. Not you too, Rach. I'm already hearing it from the nurses."

Rachel smiled and pulled her stethoscope off from around her neck and sat down next to Kurt. "What? I was just _saying_—"

"Rachel, I know exactly what you were just _saying_ and cut it out. You _know_ I don't go for—"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Go for cops, I know. But he's beautiful! At least let me ask Puck if he's gay."

"No, not a chance, Rachel Berry," Kurt said firmly. "And you know how cops are, even if he _was_, he's definitely not out."

"Maybe not at work, but," Rachel started but stopped when Kurt gave her his best bitch glare. "Fine, fine. I'll stay out of it. At least come out with us tonight?"

"Maybe, " Kurt sighed and closed his eyes. "Now, go treat some patients or something. I want to nap."

Rachel sighed and pulled herself up from the couch. She paused with her hand on the door and turned to face Kurt. "I miss him too, you know," she said softly.

"Rachel," Kurt warned, keeping his eyes closed but hoping his tone was enough. "Go."

* * *

><p>"So I know some of the doctors and nurses get together on Friday nights at a bar not far from the hospital and I usually stop by. Sam does once in a while too, with his partner," Puck said, easily navigating the streets back to the station.<p>

Blaine cocked his head to the side. "Is it usual for cops and docs to hang out together? It wasn't like that at all at my old precinct. We barely _talked_ to the doctors."

Puck shrugged and eased the car to a stop at a light. "It's only usual when you've known the docs for years. Hummel, Berry and I all grew up together. Finn too but," his eyes darkened and he gripped the steering wheel tighter.

The name sparked a slight inkling of familiarity in Blaine, especially since it was so unusual. Where had he heard the name Finn before? "Finn?"

Puck sighed and pressed his foot against the accelerator when the light turned green. "Sergeant Finn Hudson." He set his jaw and focused on the road.

Blaine blinked and remembered seeing a large plaque on the wall in their station. _Oh_. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"I am, too," Puck said. "Anyway, would you like to join us tonight?" He winked at Blaine. "Rookie buys the first round."

"I'm hardly a rookie," Blaine laughed.

"New kid is always the rookie, no matter if you're straight out of the academy or a transfer," Puck smiled and reached over to lightly punch Blaine's arm. "Plus, Kurt might be there."

Blaine groaned and shook his head. "Puck, don't start trying to play matchmaker just because you know I'm gay, now."

"Hey," Puck said, puffing out his chest slightly, "what kind of partner would I be if I didn't try to help you out?"

* * *

><p>"Kurt!" Rachel yelled, waving from her spot at the table. "Over here!"<p>

Kurt smiled and weaved his way through the other tables to where his friends were sitting. "Hey guys."

Dr. Mike Chang clapped him on the back and pulled out the chair next to him. "Have a seat, what do you want from the bar?"

"Nothing, I'm fine," Kurt said, waving Mike off.

"Like hell, Hummel. One drink and it's on Anderson here."

Kurt twisted in his chair and looked up at Puck. "Good evening, _Noah_. So glad you could make it."

Puck grinned and pointed at Blaine. "Everyone? This is my new partner, Blaine Anderson. He just transferred in from Ohio. Blaine? This is everyone."

Blaine waved and reached around to shake everyone's hand, knowing he'd probably forget most of their names pretty soon. He was _horrible_ with names. When he got back around to Kurt, he smiled. "I believe we've met."

Kurt nodded and adjusted his glasses. "At least this time I'm not running into you or covered in blood." He smiled and turned back to the table.

Puck grabbed Blaine by the shoulders and pointed him towards the bar. "We'll be back with the first round!"

Kurt leaned up against the bar and waved down the bartender.

"Need any help carrying the drinks back to the table?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow and turned toward Officer Blaine Anderson. "Did Rachel send you up here?"

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Kurt with confusion. "Rachel?"

Kurt sighed and pointed at Rachel, who was currently waving her hands wildly in Puck's face. "Dr. Rachel Berry. Did she send you up here?"

"No, I—" Blaine said and hoisted himself up a stool. "Puck said you were buying a round and I figured—"

Kurt groaned and shook his head. "I'm going to kill him," he muttered.

Blaine's eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

Kurt closed his eyes briefly to compose himself and when he reopened them he was met with very concerned gold flecked eyes. "Nothing," he said. "Can you bring the drinks to the table? I need to have a talk with _Officer Puckerman." _

"Uh, sure," Blaine said, clearly still very confused.

Kurt pushed off from the edge of the bar and purposely moved towards the table. "Noah? A word?"

"Oh, you're in trouble, Puckerman," Santana grinned. "He used your first name again!"

"Like I'm scared of Hummel," Puck said and stood up out of his chair. "What's up, Kurt?"

Kurt gestured toward the door and grabbed Puck by his shirt. "Outside, now, Puck."

"Whoa, hey," Puck said after he was pulled through the door and was now standing outside. "That's assaulting an officer."

Kurt rolled his eyes and folded his arms over his chest. "Just exactly what is going on in there?"

Puck blinked and glanced toward the entrance to the bar briefly before returning his gaze to Kurt. "Going on where? What are you talking about?"

"Officer Anderson. I get it, he's good looking. But you guys don't need to keep shoving him down my throat—"

"Whoa," Puck said, holding his hands up. "Dude, chill. Again, what in the hell are you talking about? Wait," he grinned. "You think he's good looking?"

"Oh shut _up_," Kurt huffed. "Puck, just. Don't, okay? I don't even want to know if he's gay. I'm not interested in dating a cop."

"Say, _hypothetically_, that he _was_," Puck said slowly. "And I already told him you were single—"

Kurt groaned and ran his fingers through his hair. "Puck you _didn't_."

Santana opened the door and glanced at Puck and Kurt. "You two done killing each other out here? Puck, your partner looks like a lost puppy, or something. You better come rescue him."

"Right," Puck said. "We'll be right in Satan."

"_Santana_," Kurt corrected, rolling his eyes. He smiled at her and nodded. "Just give us a sec, San."

"No problem, but I'm not responsible for Officer Anderson in there. He's _fine,_ and that's coming from _me_," Santana grinned and went back inside.

Kurt sighed and turned back towards Puck. "Noah, I'm warning you right now. Don't even try. You know very well why I wouldn't date a cop."

"Alright, alright," Puck conceded. "Fair enough. Let's go back in and make sure they're not making Blaine's life miserable."

"Knowing Rach and Santana? They probably are."

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you thought! You can follow me on tumblr at controlofwhatido [.] tumblr [.] com I often enough post what I'm working on, previews, etc. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Little more angst than I intended, but it won't always be this way. There will be very few OC's (random nurses, other hospital employees here and there) but for the most part, ND and the Warblers will cover everything. Wes is Dr. Montgomery, Jeff is Dr. Sterling and David is Dr. Thompson if you aren't familiar with their last names. Also, I'm just as sad as everyone else about Finn. We'll make it through, I promise.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Dr. Hummel, do you have a few minutes?"<p>

Kurt turned around and continued tying his tie. Lauren was peeking her head in the locker room. "Yes, Lauren?"

"Officer Puckerman needs you in exam room four," Lauren sighed.

Kurt squinted and pulled his tie through, finishing the knot. "He what? What does he want? If he's with a patient, Dr. Chang can take care of it."

Lauren shook her head. "No, uh. It's not that. It's Officer Anderson, he's hurt. Officer Puckerman specifically requested you."

Kurt felt his heart constrict a little bit. That could mean _anything_. He glanced at his watch and nodded. "Yeah, I'll be right there." He pulled on his lab coat and grabbed his stethoscope. "What happened?"

Lauren shrugged and held the door open for Kurt. "No clue, I didn't see him. I think Tina is in there with him now."

Kurt walked quickly, turning down the correct hallway where rooms 1-10 were and paused when he saw Tina leaving room four.

"All yours, Dr. Hummel. He's going to need some stitches, I already prepped the wound and started a kit."

"Thanks, Tina," Kurt said, swallowing in relief. Besides, he was set up in an exam room, not a trauma room, nothing to worry about. He just really hated when cops got injured on the job. He sighed and pushed open the door, immediately noticing that Puck and Blaine were _not_ in their uniforms.

"Hey, Kurt. Fancy today, eh? I thought you didn't wear nice clothes to work," Puck said, nudging Kurt a little.

Kurt rolled his eyes and tugged on the lapels of his lab coat. "I have a budget meeting in a half hour. I'm not technically on, but _someone_ requested my presence. What happened?" He asked, eyeing the gash across Blaine's forehead.

Blaine sighed and eyed Puck. "My _partner_ decided it would be a good idea to play racquetball on our day off as a team building exercise. I uh," he paused and ducked his head.

Puck laughed and shook his head. "This clumsy fool has two left feet, tripped over himself and crashed right into the wall. Split his head wide open. He doesn't want a scar and you've stitched me up often enough that I know you're awesome at it, so have it, dude."

Kurt rolled his eyes and stepped closer to inspect the wound. "If you'd stop chasing people over fences and other sharp material, I wouldn't have to give you so many stitches, Puckerman. Yeah, you're going to need a handful of stitches, Officer Anderson—"

"Blaine," Blaine said softly.

"Hmm?" Kurt raised an eyebrow and started to reach a pair of gloves.

"You can call me Blaine."

Kurt noticed Blaine was avoiding eye contact and darted his eyes towards Puck. He set his jaw and gave Puck his best bitch glare, hoping he was getting his point across with just his eyes.

_What_? Puck mouthed, eyes shining with mock-innocence.

Kurt sighed and glanced at the tray. "I take it Tina already asked you about allergies to Novocain, Blaine? If she did, I'm going to start with the Lidocaine and it'll probably be at least ten stitches."

Blaine nodded and finally looked up at Kurt. "I'm not allergic. You can go ahead."

Kurt stepped closer to Blaine and grabbed the needle, injecting the numbing medication just outside of the wound. "Okay, going to give that a second to work and then I'll start. Still doing okay?"

"I'm fine," Blaine smiled. "Just a little headache."

Puck snorted and leaned against the wall. "No shit. You should have a killer headache, Anderson. You hit that wall full on."

Kurt sighed and turned towards Puck. "Noah, go do something useful, like flirt with the nurses."

"That I can do," Puck grinned and left the exam room.

Kurt pulled off his gloves and opened up the packaging for the sterile gloves. "You should come back in seven to ten days to get these taken out, and make sure to keep the area dry. I can give you something for your headache too, if you think you need it."

"Nah I'll be fine," Blaine said, closing his eyes when Kurt came at him with the curved needle.

Kurt wanted to roll his eyes at the awkward silence that filled the room. He also wanted to _kill_ Puck, because he was the one who caused it, essentially. He meticulously stitched Blaine's wound and sighed. "Look, Blaine. I need to tell you something—"

Blaine drew in a breath and his eyelids fluttered, but he kept them closed. "I'm going to have an ugly scar, aren't I?"

Kurt laughed and shook his head, even though Blaine couldn't see it. "No, no. Of course not. Puck wasn't kidding when he said I was awesome at this. You'll barely be able to tell after it heals. Anyway, I know Puck said—"

"Dr. Hummel, they're ready for you upstairs."

Kurt arched an eyebrow and turned towards Tina who had just entered the room. "Ah, yeah," he bit his lip and turned back to what he was doing, finishing the last stitch. "Can you finish up in here with Officer Anderson? Dr. Smythe hates it when we're late."

"Sure thing, Dr. Hummel." Tina smiled and pulled a pair of small gloves out of the box on the wall. "You better hurry before you get stuck down here."

"Right," Kurt nodded and pulled his gloves off with practiced ease. He quickly scribbled a few things down on Blaine's chart and glanced at Tina, who was opening a package of gauze. "Take care, Officer Anderson. We'll see you in about a week to take those out."

Blaine smiled and waved his hand, eyes still closed. "Have fun at your meeting, Dr. Hummel."

* * *

><p><em>Point. <em>

_Aim._

_Pull the trigger._

Blaine felt the jar in his arm but he hardly budged as he fired off multiple shots. He emptied his clip, set his gun down and pulled off his ear muffs. He hit the button to pull his target forward and heard a whistle behind him.

"Impressive, Anderson."

He turned slightly and leaned against the counter, already knowing each shot had hit the middle of the target. "Hey, Puckerman."

Puck smiled and pointed at the target. "You're a good shot."

Blaine shrugged. "I've been around guns my whole life."

"So," Puck started, "going to tell me why you've been so distracted today? I know we've only been partners for a couple weeks, but you're usually a lot more talkative during shift. And I've never seen you come down here afterwards."

"It's…nothing," Blaine waved him off, and twisted around and put a full clip in his gun.

"Look," Puck sighed and grabbed a pair of ear muffs off of the wall. "If there's something bothering you, I know you don't know a whole of people here yet…don't let looks deceive you, I'm actually a pretty decent listener."

Blaine plastered a fake smile on his face and pulled his ear muffs back on. "I'm fine, Puckerman. Better put those on if you're going to stick around," he said, pointing at the muffs Puck held in his hand. "I'm going to be here a while."

* * *

><p>"Rough night?"<p>

Rachel rubbed her eyes and fell back into a chair. "The _worst_."

Kurt sat down next to her and handed her a cup of coffee. "So, what am I walking into, here?"

Rachel smiled and grabbed the cup from Kurt. "Thanks. Actually, it slowed down in the last couple hours. Triage was backed up all night and surgery was taking forever for consults. I swear, Dr. Montgomery was intentionally being slow."

Kurt checked his watch and stood up. "Do you know who I have today?"

"Hmm, Dr. Sterling, and a few interns," Rachel said, taking a sip of coffee. "Hey, Kurt?"

Kurt paused at the door and turned toward Rachel, whose eyes had suddenly turned sad. "No, Rach. I'm not coming tonight."

Rachel sighed and sat up straighter. "Your parents and I are going to go," she said softly.

He bit his lip and shook his head. "I—I just, I can't, Rach. Not yet."

Rachel nodded, just barely, and sank back in her chair. "Okay, dinner after?"

Kurt shrugged and pulled the door open. "Maybe, if I'm not stuck here."

* * *

><p>Traumas set Kurt on autopilot. He immediately started barking out orders and everyone worked together like a well-practiced dance, usually. He called out for more medication, more blood, more IV fluids, and when things turned for the worst—<p>

"Clear!"

He pressed the charge paddles against the patient's body and after shocking him, pulled the paddles back and glanced at the monitor. A rhythm. Thank goodness. He handed the paddles over to Santana and glanced at the door when it flew open.

"What do we have?"

Dr. Thompson from surgery, already pulling on gloves, pulled up beside Kurt and glanced at the patient on the table.

"Single GSW to the chest…" Kurt began rattling off the most vital information, knowing exactly what Dr. David Thompson needed to know, and what could wait. This patient needed surgery, and he needed it _now_.

David nodded and did a brief assessment of his own. "Alright, I'm bringing him up. Good work, guys."

Kurt watched David and Santana push the bed out of the room and then glanced down at himself. He was covered in blood, again, but at least he had had time to pull a gown on first this time. He quickly shed the gown and gloves and looked up at Thad, one of their newer nurses. "Do you want me to help you count, Thad?"

Thad looked up at Kurt nervously. "Oh, no. Dr. Hummel. I'm fine. That was great, by the way. Nice save."

Kurt shrugged and pulled on a pair of clean gloves. "It was a team effort, now, grab the count sheet and let's get this done." He smiled. "Goes faster if you're not doing it by yourself."

* * *

><p>"You should've <em>seen<em> my boy Anderson take down this guy this morning! He may be small, but, dude, he's got some muscle to him…took down a guy almost twice his size!" Puck laughed and lifted his drink towards Blaine.

Blaine rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Hardest part was getting him in the back of the car, he barely fit." He lifted his drink to his mouth and paused when he saw Kurt approach the table. "Oh, hi Dr. Hummel."

Kurt ignored the fist that Puck had put up for him and shrugged off his jacket. "Officer Anderson, if I can call you Blaine, then you can call me Kurt. I have a feeling we'll be running into each other a lot since I tend to hang out with this moron more than I probably should," he laughed, pointing at Puck.

"Hey!" Puck said with a pout. "I can arrest you, you know."

"Right," Kurt said, rolling his eyes. "Rach should be here soon she uh," his eyes darkened and he sighed. "She had that thing."

Puck cleared his throat and took a long sip of his drink. "Yeah I couldn't make it, either."

Blaine glanced back and forth between Puck and Kurt, noticing a definite difference in their tone and a clear sadness in both of their eyes. "Everything okay?"

Puck nodded and clapped Blaine on the back. "Ayup, we're good."

"Quinn went, she should be here in a few minutes," Sam said, leaning back in his chair. "I can't believe it's been a year already."

"Sam," Puck warned.

Sam raised his hands. "I'm not talking about it. I know the rules."

Blaine was really getting confused. Especially because Kurt and Puck looked so _sad_ all of a sudden. "Talk about what? What rules?" His eyes widened when Kurt suddenly stood up from the table and excused himself. He watched him dart to the back of the bar where the bathrooms were and noticed everyone at the table was looking at him. "What? What did I say?"

Puck sighed and picked the napkin that was under his drink. "It's been a year since uh," he took a deep breath, "a year since Finn was killed on the job. His parents were having a small memorial tonight."

"Finn and Kurt were uh, close?" Blaine asked.

"Brothers," Puck nodded.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry. Should I go talk to him?" Blaine glanced back towards the restrooms and his heart felt heavy in his chest. He was already halfway out of his chair when Sam shook his head.

"He'll just need a moment," Sam said, motioning for Blaine to sit back down.

Blaine hesitated for a moment and then continued to stand. "I'm going to go check on him, anyway. I can uh. I can relate."

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you thought :) Big thanks to everyone who has already put this on alertfavorite and sent in reviews.  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry this took a little while, but we're back with Dr. Hummel and Officer Anderson ;) **

* * *

><p>Kurt looked up and watched Blaine enter the restroom through the mirror. He shook his head. "Tell them I'm fine, Officer Ander—" he cleared his throat, "sorry—Blaine. I'll be back out in a minute."<p>

Blaine closed the door softly behind him and leaned against the counter beside Kurt. "They told me about what today was," he said softly.

Kurt closed his eyes briefly and clenched his fingers against the counter. "Look, Blaine. No offence, but I just need a moment and I don't really know you."

"None taken," Blaine said easily. "But I just wanted to offer that I know what you're going through."

Kurt snapped his head in Blaine's direction and looked at him over his glasses. "How can you possibly know what I'm going through?"

"Pretty much my entire family is on the force back home, and I," he paused and reached up to fiddle with a button on his shirt. "Kurt, can I show you something? I just, well…here. Don't think this is weird, I have a shirt on underneath but—" Blaine sighed and unbuttoned the first few buttons on his shirt and pulled it aside, along with the tank top he had on underneath. "I understand more than you know," he whispered.

Kurt's eyes widened and he stepped closer to Blaine, his hand automatically reaching up for Blaine's chest before he even realized what was happening. He knew _exactly_ what left that type of scar and as his fingers brushed the marred skin he suddenly realized what he was doing—and drew his fingers back with a light gasp. "You…you could've _died_."

Kurt couldn't focus on anything _but_ the placement of the scar. It was so, so close to Blaine's heart and that thought made him ache, even though he hardly knew Blaine.

Blaine swallowed and shifted his clothing back in place. "I lost my partner that day. And my parents almost lost _both_ of their sons." He buttoned his shirt back up and pushed himself off the counter. "So if you ever need someone to talk to that really gets it, Kurt. I'm here."

Kurt cleared his throat and blinked rapidly a few times. "Th-thanks, Blaine. I—wow, I wasn't expecting that, I guess."

"Puck doesn't even know," Blaine shrugged. "But, I figured you should. I'm going to go back out there but remember what I said—if you ever need to talk…"

"I'll be right out," Kurt said. "And Blaine?" he asked as Blaine grabbed the handle on the door. "I'm sorry to hear about your brother."

Blaine's eyes softened and he nodded, almost imperceptibly. "Sorry to hear about yours, too."

Kurt sagged against the counter when Blaine left the bathroom and he let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Inside, he was _reeling_. Yeah—Puck, Rachel and to some extent, Quinn all were going through the same thing he was, but none of them understood what it was like to lose a brother. Especially like he had.

And here was Officer Blaine Anderson—completely out of the blue—offering an empathetic shoulder.

Well, he certainly never expected _that_.

* * *

><p>Blaine tossed his keys down on the table by the door and started unclipping his duty belt. He pulled his gun out and hooked the belt over one of the pegs above the table. As he passed through his living room and walked towards his bedroom he unlocked his phone and set it to play his voicemails on speakerphone.<p>

"_Blaine, just checking in and making sure everything is going okay there in the big city. Your new partner still treating you right? You can always have your father make some calls if you—" _

Blaine rolled his eyes and hit the delete button.

"—_erson, and your prescription is ready to be picked up—" _

Delete.

_End of messages_.

He pocketed his phone and knelt down in front of his safe, punching in the code to pop it open. After he locked his gun away he turned around and practically fell face first on his bed.

It had been a long, long shift and it didn't help that Blaine's thoughts kept drifting towards a certain doctor throughout the day. He hadn't really meant to been so revealing with his past the other night but the second he saw Kurt's eyes and knowing they had similar stories, he couldn't help himself.

He rolled over onto his back and absentmindedly fingered over where he knew his scar was. _Something_ had changed with him and Kurt when he showed Kurt his scar—even though they knew very little about each other. An understanding, a glimmer of hope? Blaine didn't know.

All he knew was that he wanted to get to know Kurt more. And he hoped Kurt felt the same.

First things first, he had to get his phone number. Or something. Because right now he had no real way to get ahold of him and he wasn't about to ask Puckerman—that would end up in days of endless teasing.

* * *

><p>Blaine didn't have to wait long to see Kurt again because he was back at the hospital with Puck working up a case with a perp who was currently handcuffed to a bed in one of the exam rooms. They were just waiting on the proper paperwork to be finished before they could drag him down to the stationhouse to get processed.<p>

Seeing Kurt approach them in scrubs with his white lab coat on just _did_ something to Blaine—something he really couldn't describe and something he hadn't felt in a long time. He felt his breath catch in his throat when Kurt looked up at them from the chart he was holding and smiled.

_Get your shit together, Anderson. No reason to be acting sixteen again. _

"What brings the two of you to my neck of the woods?"

If Puck noticed Blaine's sudden predicament of speechlessness, he (thankfully) didn't say or do anything that would embarrass him. Puck just threw an arm over Kurt's shoulders and pulled him into a half-body hug.

"We're about ready to roll out with the guy in three, just waiting on his discharge paperwork to finish."

"Oh, well," Kurt said, twisting out of Puck's embrace, "I can see what the holdup is. Who was working on him? I just got on, I haven't even gone over the board yet."

Blaine saw Puck toss him a look and he cleared his throat, hoping the few day stubble on his cheeks covered the slight color that crept up. "Oh, a Dr. Sterling, I believe?"

Kurt adjusted his glasses on his face and nodded. Tucking the chart he was holding under his arm he held up a finger. "Just hold tight, I'll go check. I think I saw Jeff in a trauma so I'll sign off on your guy."

"Dude," Puck laughed once Kurt was out of ear-shot. "You alright?"

Blaine startled slightly at the sound of Puck's voice and immediately shook himself out of his tiny reverie. He put his cop-face back on and straightened his posture. "Nothing, I'm fine."

Puck raised an eyebrow and motioned his head in the direction that Kurt had just gone. "You got the hots for Hummel, or what?"

Blaine couldn't even look at Puck in that moment, because he was all too aware of the fact that his eyes always gave _everything_ away. Unless he was on the job—which he was, technically—but _this_ question was different. He sighed and shook his head. "No, of course not."

At least Puckerman had the decency to broach the topic in a quiet hallway.

Puck scoffed. "Right. And I'm the Queen of England."

Blaine decided that right then would be a perfect moment to check on their perp—not that he was actually going anywhere, handcuffed to the bed—and get out of that conversation. He twisted his body and peered in the exam room. Yep, he was still just lying there, handcuffed to the bed. Thank goodness for small miracles that this guy didn't really have an ounce of fight left in him anymore. Twisting back around, he noticed Kurt was on his way back to them with a couple of sheets of paper in his hand.

"Okay," Kurt said. "Your guy is good to go." He handed a couple of papers to Puck. "He won't need to be seen again, so you guys are all set."

"Thanks Kurt," Puck said, throwing a wink to Blaine. "So, are you coming out with us tomorrow night? Drinks are on Evans and Fabray—they're celebrating making it a year as partners without killing each other."

Kurt smiled and Blaine felt his heart jump a little. "Maybe? I'll ask Rachel if she's going, she was sound asleep when I left."

"Anderson's joining us, aren't'cha?" Puck grinned and swatted Blaine with the discharge papers for their perp.

Blaine pushed Puck's hand away and nodded. "Yeah, sure. Let's get this guy out of here, Puckerman."

"Yep," Puck nodded, pushing himself away from the wall he was currently leaning on. "Thanks, Kurt. See ya later."

Kurt waved and was already heading toward another exam room when Puck swatted Blaine with the papers again.

"Cut it out, Puckerman," Blaine scoffed and grabbed the papers from Puck's hand. "Let's just get this guy and get out of here."

* * *

><p>Kurt scrubbed his hands over his face and tried looking in the refrigerator for something to eat, but he could barely see clearly. Maybe he should just go to sleep. He only had twelve hours before he had to be on shift again.<p>

"Long day?"

Kurt sighed and closed the fridge door. "Long life."

"Always with a flair for the dramatic," Rachel grinned and nudged Kurt away from the fridge door. "I can make you something really quick before I leave, since you look like you're going to fall asleep on your feet."

Kurt pulled Rachel into his arms and held her tight. "Have I told you lately that I love you, Rachel Berry?"

"Not today!" Rachel chimed. She twisted out of Kurt's hug and pushed him towards a stool. "Sit, don't fall asleep, and I'll put something together."

"You, my love, are a _goddess_."

"Now why can't I get a straight man to say things like that to me?" Rachel asked as she stuck her head in the refrigerator.

Kurt shrugged and collapsed onto one of the stools lined up against the breakfast bar. "There's always David up in surgery, I heard a rumor from Wes that he thinks you're cute."

Rachel groaned. "No, good lord I'm not dating a surgeon. They're—just—no. No way. And what about you? When was the last time _you _went on a date?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and yawned. "We're not talking about me, we're talking about _you_."

"Oh!" Rachel squealed, spinning around with a bagel and cream cheese in her hands. "I can't believe I forgot." She set the food down on the counter and pulled a piece of paper from her pocket. "Noah asked if I would give this to you."

Kurt reached for the paper tentatively, growing increasingly worried about what it would say with just how big of a grin Rachel was currently sporting. He slowly opened it up and had to force himself not to groan when he saw Puck's untidy scrawl.

_You'll thank me later for this!_

_Blaine Anderson – 555-568-6498_

* * *

><p><strong>Few things. First, thank you for all the alertsreviews so far! Also, the David mentioned is the David from the Warblers, _not_ Karofsky. I know this one was a bit shorter, I had to push through the block I had on it somehow. Let me know what you thought!**_  
><em>


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry for the wait on this, but here we are with Dr. Hummel and Officer Anderson again :) Little less actual doctor/cop in here, little more relationship development. Hopefully it won't take me so long to update this again. **

* * *

><p>Kurt <em>clinked<em> his glass against Sam's and smiled. He was about to say something when he felt a large hand clap on his shoulder. He looked up and shook his head. "Well hello, Puckerman."

Puck grinned and reached over Kurt to pluck his drink from his glass. He took a sip and made a face. "Gah, Kurt you still drink the most atrocious stuff. Man up and drink a beer or something."

Kurt rolled his eyes and took his drink back from Puck. "I happen to enjoy these, and I hate beer."

"So," Puck said. He clapped his other hand down on Kurt's other shoulder. "Evans and Fabray! How has this past year of torture been?"

Sam laughed and nudged Quinn's shoulder. "We've been quite successful, I would say. She even lets me drive sometimes."

Quinn slapped Sam's arm playfully and grabbed her glass. "He's hopeless when it comes to these New York streets, small town boys always are."

"Speaking of small town boys…" Puck trailed off and craned his neck towards the door. "I left mine outside on the phone. I wonder what is taking him so long."

Kurt snorted. "Your small town boy, Puck? I wasn't aware you switched to my team since… well, yesterday when you wouldn't leave Lauren alone."

Puck lightly hit Kurt on the side of his head. "You know full well she wants me, she's just enjoying the chase. And I'm talking about Anderson, he took a call just as we were pulling up. Oh, there he is."

Kurt probably would've looked toward the door on instinct anyway, but Puck took it upon himself to physically twist his head in that direction. He reached up and batted Puck's hand away and immediately noticed that something was off with Blaine.

"Hey guys," Blaine said when he approached the table.

Kurt could blame his years of being a doctor, his time spent on his psych rotation, or his innate need to just be able to read people – but something was causing him to stand up and tug Blaine towards the bar. "We're going to go buy the next round."

He pointedly ignored the bemused look on Puckerman's face and just focused on weaving his way through the tables and up to the bar. When they got there, he turned to Blaine and saw a very surprised look. "You looked like you need some space," Kurt shrugged.

Blaine's shoulders sagged in relief and he nodded. "I think I'm going to need something stronger than a beer."

Kurt waved at the bartender who made a motion that he'd be there in a minute. "That must've been one hell of a phone call." At Blaine's raised eyebrow, Kurt shrugged. "Puck told us you were on the phone out there. You don't have to tell me what was going on, or anything."

"Nah," Blaine waved. "It's okay. It was just my mother. Sometimes she frazzles me a bit when she calls."

Kurt grinned and leaned against the bar. "Tough cop gets frazzled by his mother?"

"Clearly you haven't met my mother," Blaine said dryly.

Kurt twisted around when Blaine motioned the bartender was behind him and placed his order. He looked back at Blaine. "What are you having?"

Blaine leaned in. "I'll have a Manhattan," he said to the bartender, his arm brushing briefly against Kurt.

Kurt craned his head back towards the table when he heard Puck's boisterous laughter. He saw Sam making a rather ridiculous facial expression and Kurt shook his head. "Sam must be busting out the impressions, it's going to be one of _those_ nights."

"Sam and Quinn make a good team," Blaine nodded. "We've worked with them a couple of times."

Kurt smiled and grasped his drink and Quinn's when the bartender set everything out in front of them. "Is Puck treating you okay? He can be a little… brash, especially with a new guy. Sometimes he takes some getting used to."

Blaine laughed and picked up his glass and Puck's beer. "He's nothing compared to…my brother," he said fondly, his eyes turning a little sad. "I can handle Puck. It's the city that might not be treating me so well. I'm so busy working I haven't had a chance to really see it yet. I hardly know where anything is."

"Sounds like Sam, and he's been here for a few years now," Kurt said as they maneuvered their way back to the table.

"That doesn't make me feel any better," Blaine grimaced.

Kurt set Quinn's drink down on the table in front of her and leaned in to kiss her on the cheek. "For the lovely lady," he grinned. "Next round is on you, Evans."

"Hey, that's not fair…we're out celebrating me and Quinn, you shmucks are supposed to be buying _us _drinks, not the other way around."

"Yeah, well… this is New York, and we spread the love around equally and evenly here."

"Rachel!" Kurt moved around the table to pull her into a hug. "Come to save me from all these cops? I was starting to feel rather out of place."

Rachel flicked her hair over her shoulder and handed Kurt her bag while she pulled off her coat. "Well, _someone_ left three patients for me to discharge—"

"Excuse me, _you're _the one that insisted that you were fine," Kurt said indignantly. Then he caught the quick look Rachel tossed Puck. His friends were _so_ getting murdered in their sleep later. "Okay," he said, dragging out the word. "How about we all just sit down and remember why we're actually here?"

Kurt enjoyed nights like this, surrounded by friends. Puck had both of his arms stretched out, one on the back of Kurt's chair, the other on the back of Blaine's, as he told a story of his rookie days. He and Rachel knew the story, and he's sure Quinn and Sam have heard it before, but it was new to Blaine who was chuckling in his chair and shaking his head.

Rachel was the first one to leave, as she had an early shift in the morning. Kurt stood and helped her with her coat, kissed her and tried not to roll his eyes when she said she wouldn't wait up for him.

After Quinn and Sam left, Puck looked over at Kurt and grinned. "So I picked Anderson up this morning, but he's not really on my way home. He is, however, on your line –"

"I was thinking about walking home, anyway. Clear my head," Blaine shrugged. "See you in the morning, Puckerman."

Kurt sighed when Puck pulled him into a rough hug and he lightly patted Puck's back in return. He swirled his straw around in his empty glass after Puck headed for the door and raised his eyebrows at Blaine. "Well, I guess I'll go pay the tab. They always do this to me."

"Oh!" Blaine said, and started pushing himself up out of his chair. "I'll take care of it. It's no big deal – I'll be right back."

Kurt shrugged and let Blaine go up to the bar and take care of the tab. He wasn't going to argue – he got left with the tab more often than not. He loved his friends, but they were _so fired_. Sam and Quinn were probably blissfully out of this little scheme, but he knew full well what Puck and Rachel were up to.

It wasn't that Blaine wasn't good looking, because he was. Kurt couldn't really help the way his eyes were sort of magnetically drawn to him as he paid the tab, but… he was a cop. And that was strictly forbidden in Kurt's book.

Rachel and Puck both knew that. They were getting a serious lecture later.

"So I'm just going to head out, maybe walk a few blocks over before I catch the subway," Blaine said when he approached the table.

Kurt nodded and stood up from his chair. "Yeah, I'm going to head home too." He pulled his jacket over his shoulders and followed Blaine out of the bar.

When the cool spring night air hit their faces, Kurt inhaled deeply and turned to Blaine. "Look, Blaine… can I be completely honest?"

Blaine's eyes widened, almost comically and he nodded. "Of-of course, is anything wrong?"

Kurt motioned with his arm in the direction of the subway entrance and they started walking. "Puck and Rachel… they're my best friends. And they _usually_ have my best interests at heart, but sometimes… they can be overzealous. You do realize what they're trying to do here, don't you?"

Blaine laughed uncomfortably and a slight blush rose in his cheeks. "I-uh, yeah. I kinda got that from Puck."

"They also know full well that I don't date cops. Nothing against you, I just don't. I'm not sure why they're so…adamant about," he made a gesture with his hand between their two bodies, "_this_, but—"

Blaine held up his hands. "No, I get it. Kurt, I really do. You don't have to explain. My job it's," he sighed, "not really conducive to a dating life, anyway."

Kurt glanced over at Blaine and already he was starting to see the many faces of Blaine Anderson. Officer Anderson was nowhere to be seen, but walking there beside him was Blaine, single gay guy, who was still new to the city and could probably use a decent friend.

"So now that we've gotten _that_ awkward conversation out of the way," Kurt said. "I suppose I should say that I'm a fairly good conversationalist and I've lived here for quite some time… if you ever want a decent guide, or someone to talk to."

Blaine grinned and bumped his elbow against Kurt's. "I seem to remember that I told you something similar, about being there if you needed to talk."

Kurt glanced up and made a vague head motion toward the subway entrance. "Puck said your stop is on my line, right? Well here we are, if you're going to join me."

Blaine craned his head back and squinted up at the sky. "I miss stars," he said softly. He shrugged and looked back at Kurt. "Let's go, I have to be up early to meet Puck at the gym, if I keep walking I may just wander and probably get myself lost."

Kurt _tsk'd_ and jogged down the stairs. "I'm going to sleep the day away tomorrow. I have to be on shift at seven tomorrow night, and I'm on for at least twenty four hours, probably thirty six."

Blaine slid his Metro card through the reader and followed Kurt through the turnstile. "Sounds rough," he grimaced. He looked up at the scrolling LED sign. "Our train is about five minutes out."

"It's not as bad as it seems," Kurt shrugged. "I catch as much sleep in the on-call room as I can. I've been doing it for a while, it's just a fact of life, now." He craned his neck to look down the dark tunnel. "So, Officer Anderson," he smirked. "My friends have taken upon themselves to give me your phone number. I think it's only fair that you have mine."

Blaine laughed and pulled out his phone. "Sure, I'll give you a call for a proper tour one day. I need to stop looking like a tourist, especially when I wear a NYPD badge."

Kurt rattled off his phone number and couldn't fight back his grin. "Oh, man. Be lucky you landed Puck and he insists that he drives."

"No joke," Blaine agreed. "I'm good at what I do, and I _was_ good at navigating pretty much every road back home, but here? Good god, this city is a maze."

Kurt beamed and felt a flush of pride for his city wash through him. "That's New York for you, keep moving otherwise it'll swallow you up."

* * *

><p>If someone was to ask Blaine what he and Kurt talked about on the subway ride home, he'd puff out his cheeks, go a smidge cross-eyed and shrug. They had a completely perfect conversation about nothing at all.<p>

Having someone there that wasn't a cop, or a member of his family, was actually like a breath of fresh air that Blaine didn't realize he needed until just now.

It's not that he was _surprised_ that he got along so well with Kurt – Kurt _was_ a great conversationalist, and to Blaine, that was a pretty important thing to look for…in friendship, or something more. They hadn't discussed their brief discussion in the bathroom, but the mutual understanding was there, Blaine could tell.

Kurt was going to be someone special. He hadn't even really thrown him off _too_ much when he had said that he didn't date cops. Blaine didn't blame him one bit – and yeah, Blaine could admit (to himself, at least) that Kurt was attractive, and intriguing, and probably the kind of guy Blaine would go for. Okay, so not probably. _Definitely_.

But he hadn't lied when he told Kurt that his job wasn't really conducive to dating. Sure, plenty of cops were married, or were in relationships. It wasn't _easy_, by any means. Blaine saw it his entire life.

He didn't even want to think about how many times he watched his mother pace by the phone at night, just waiting to hear the call that his dad was okay.

Blaine wasn't sure he really wanted to ever put someone through that.

Blaine tore off one of his gloves and rubbed his forearm against his forehead. His chest was heaving and his eyelashes were damp with sweat, making his vision a little blurry.

"What did this bag even do to you, jesus," Puck groaned and stepped back from the punching bag.

Blaine blinked rapidly to try to clear the sweat that was marring his vision and he tore off his other glove. "Sorry, man. I get a little lost in my head sometimes."

"No shit," Puck said. "Now come spot me, after you get a towel… good god, man. You look like you just jumped in a pool."

* * *

><p>"You're smiling."<p>

Kurt looked at Jeff over his glasses and arched an eyebrow. "And that has anything to do with…?"

Jeff reached into the fridge for the creamer and poured a decent amount into his cup. "That's a dreamy smile, _Dr. Hummel_. I haven't seen that on your face since… med school? Oh, _oh!_ Oh my god, you met someone."

Kurt scoffed and shook his head. He closed the chart he had in front of him and pulled a new one from the pile. "Cut it out, Jeff. I have not."

Jeff made a happy humming noise as he slid into a chair next to Kurt. "Nope, I know you, Kurt. That's a smile when you've met a _boy_. Do I have to find Rachel? I'm sure she'll tell me."

Scowling, Kurt kept his eyes focused on the chart in front of him. "I told you, I haven't met anyone. And don't you dare ask Rachel anything." He lifted up a page and quickly scribbled his name. He gave up caring that it no longer actually looked like his real signature a long time ago.

"You're being too defensive, so I know you're lying," Jeff said easily and took a sip of his coffee. "But don't worry, you can tell me about him when you're ready. I won't even ask Rachel! Because I'm super awesome like that."

Kurt groaned and rubbed his eyes underneath his glasses. "Don't you have patients to see?"

Jeff was about to speak when Santana came bursting through the doors, holding two yellow gowns. "Break's over, boys. Double MVA rolling up, two minutes out."

"Well," Jeff said, "time to be amazing."

* * *

><p><strong>May or may not have added Blaine boxing in there just for my own lovely imagery, because sweaty!boxing!Blaine is probably the best, ever. Anyway... ;) Let me know what you thought! <strong>


End file.
